


Late Night Checks

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Angst, Fluff, Ganon-dad, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LU College DND AU, minor mention of child abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: This was a routine now that the two siblings are living with him.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LU College DND AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Late Night Checks

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Ben Damon - Ganondorf  
> Caspian - Wind
> 
> Ben fosters Caspian and Aryll after their grandmother's health started to fail.

Ben woke with a start. He wasn’t sure why until he heard a creak of the floorboards outside his room. 

He opened his bedroom door and sure enough, there was Caspian walking down the hall. “Caspian,” he called, keeping his voice low. “You should be in bed.” 

The young boy jumped and spun around to face Ben, looking guilty. 

“Just one more time,” Caspian pleaded again. “This is the last one, I promise.” 

Ben internally sighed. The boy said the same thing last time Ben caught him sneaking around as well. “Come on, then,” he told the kid offering his hand. 

Caspian momentarily hesitated before accepting Ben’s hand and being led down the hallway. 

When they arrived at the door with the papercut out flowers and pastel-colored drawings, Caspian stumbled in his steps and hesitated. Ben kept his eyes on the door and patiently waited for Caspian to open it. 

He stared at the door for about a minute before opening it and peeking inside the room. 

Aryll continued to sleep despite the squeaking of the door hinge. She hugged a little stuffed animal and was drooling a little on her pillows. 

Ben heard a sigh of relief from Caspian before he slowly walked into the door. He watched Caspian check the windows and closet before returning to his side. Instead of leaving the room, however, Caspian stood at the doorway, watching his sister sleep. 

Aryll had insisted on sleeping in her own room when the siblings started to live with Ben. There have been arguments, pleadings, and crying before Caspian finally gave up and let Aryll have her own room. 

Ben had made it clear to Aryll that she was welcome to wake anyone of them up if she feels unsafe during the nights. So far she had only wakened Ben twice and Caspian four times the past three months they have been living here. 

He liked to think that it was a sign that Aryll was healing from her traumatic experience of being abducted barely a year ago. Though a part of him worried that Aryll was just pretending to have restful nights.

Caspian seemed to have it the hardest from being separated from Aryll during the nights. Ben caught him sneaking to Aryll’s room more times he could count. After the fifth time he caught the kid, he started to accompany him to check on Aryll. 

Ben heard quiet shuffling from Caspian and reached to close the bedroom door quietly as he could. 

“Would you like a cookie?” Ben asked the kid when the door was shut all the way. “It’s oatmeal and raisin because you aren’t allowed to have sugar after eight.” 

Caspian gave him a shaky laugh and grabbed his hand as Ben led him to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be fluff on this AU someday, but today is still not that day.  
> Comments and feedback are very appreciated!


End file.
